


What the Frag is New Years?!

by Panther_Lover



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, Sideswipe - Freeform, Sunstreaker - Freeform, transformers/beastwars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_Lover/pseuds/Panther_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years, and Sideswipe over hears Sam telling Jazz about it and decides he wants to make the beginning of every year special for Sunny because Sunny is special to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Frag is New Years?!

I don't own Transformers/Beast wars; I mean if I did Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be interfacing! Then it wouldn't be able to bee seen by kids under the age of 18; though all true Yaoi fans would probably still watch it anyway. And no I don't make any money, if I did I would be out doing something.

Rating: Ok, so its an M for some kissing and groping, nothing too heavy so no one should be scared for life.

Pairing: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Jazz/Prowl, Bee/Sam, and others.

Summary: It's New Years, and Sideswipe over hears Sam telling Jazz about it and decides he wants to make the beginning of every year special for Sunny because Sunny is special to him.

What The Frag is New Years?!

"Yeah Jazz, its just celebrated because…er well it's the start of a new year. If the last year of your life wasn't all that you wanted it to be then you can simply start again. You know make it better." Sam said looking at Jazz in a slightly confused manner. He knew the silver mech like the humans more then most mechs did, but he didn't understand this sudden fascination about new years tomorrow.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" He finally asked the mech.

"Just was wondering if I could drag Prowl out of work tomorrow using that as an excuse." He stated with a slight wave.

"Well you can, man people use the day to get together with the people they love and care about. Just say that you want the day to mean something to yous. That's actually how I managed to tell Bee, well you know." Sam said a blush crossing his face. Everyone knew those two were together thanks to Ironhide threatening to turn him into dust if he hurt the yellow mech and bumblebee wining to Ratchet to get his bond mate away from Sam before he became scared and never came back. I move back around the corner thinking. So this day was to say that you cared and want to make a better future with some mech? I walk away with a smirk on my face. I see Ironhide walking with his arms around Ratchet towards the medbay. I wave to them still smirking. Ratchet looks at me and sighed.

"Who will be coming into my medbay Sideswipe?" He asked with a slight growl. I blink and try to think if I've done anything in the last few hours to piss off the medic. Not getting anything I shrug.

"I haven't the slightest clue what your going on about, but if somebot does come into your medbay, it had nothing to do with me or sunny!" I say and continue on, after all I only have a few hours to get everything set up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The Next day  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My optics come online first. I sigh and go to turn over and curl up with Sideswipe until he rises himself. Only to find nothing there. He was already up? I turn my audio receptors up to see if I can hear him in our wash room. Only to get nothing but the mech moving outside. I sigh and get up to get ready for another day. There's a note on our desk with a can of Energon waiting patiently for somebot to drink it. I take the can and drink it down, not really thinking about it, after all sideswipe always gets me something to drink in the morning. I pick up the note as I down the rest of the Energon and notice my name on front of the slightly large sheet of paper in Sideswipes unmistakable attempts in what the humans called cursive.

Why he liked it so much was a mystery to me and also only readable to me. I smirk remembering the one time that he wrote a note to Ratchet before he went off one a mission without me. Ratchet had spent all day trying to figure out what it had said before finally giving up and come to search me out. He found me in the rec-room just staring out the ark window. He thrust it under my optics and growled for me to read it to him. I snarled pissed that I had been left behind while my brother was out there potentially in harms way. Still I took it and read it over then blinked and reloaded my optics. He demanded that I tell him what it said at once. I sighed but told him anyways after all it was from my brother.

"It says that instead of sitting around moping about not being able to be out there he decided to make us a play date." I tell him as I hand him the note back. I shake myself out of my thoughts. I had forgotten to thank him for that. Me and Ratchet had spent the rest of the day playing Chess. I look down at the note and frown. On it in huge lettering is HAPPY NEW YEARS SUNNY. I blink and reload my optics. I look at it again and sigh. Sometimes I wonder if Ratchets right and Sideswipes processor is scrambled.

"What in the frag is New Years?" I ask nobot. I sigh and decide to ask him about it later and go and head out the door. I'm almost over run by Bluestreak not even a kilik later.

"Watch the paint job you bolt!" I yelled at him, he just smiled, and handed me another paper and an envelope. I open the paper with a sigh and read what it said while walking into the rec room looking for my brother. What was this gibberish about him wanting to start over and make it better? Make what better? I look up only to see bumble bee coming towards me.

"Where is Sideswipe?" I demand of him.

"I don't know he just tossed this to me and told me to give it to you when I see you and then make sure you meet him at "the place" what ever that is; tonight at 10 to midnight human time." he tells me before handing a paper to me and taking off. I sigh and look down at the paper trying to figure out what this was all about. 'I love you Sunny. I really do, you are everything to me, and if I were to lose you I'd never want to see another new years.' That was all it said on the sheet. I knew exactly where he wanted to meet, but why at such a time I had no idea.

"What in the pit is New Years?!" I growled starting to wonder if it was that weird new virus that would kill a mech only after a few cycles. I'm starting to panic. I see Jazz and Prowl walking towards the hanger that leads out to earth and snap Prowl around to face me.

"Where is Ratchet?! Sideswipe has that virus! I need to get him to find that cure and now!" I yelled. Why the hell hadn't they simply told me that Sideswipe was injured! Them damn fools! Prowl froze as did Jazz when I told them, what the hell was wrong with them?!

"Sideswipe caught the virus? How? I thought that Ratchet had said he decontaminated the ark! Damn it all!" He actually snarled and pulled Jazz a bit closer to himself.

"Alright everyone listen up, the virus was unleashed again, everyone report to the medbay, get checked by ratchet I'll have the hall that leads out of the ark decontaminated, once you are sure your not infected get off the ark at once to avoid contamination." He stated then started to spray the walls with a cleaner as a couple of bots did as well while everyone started to move towards the medbay.

"Ratchet, the virus was unleashed again! Sideswipe had it! How in the hell did this happen!" I demanded of the medic who was currently pushing Ironhide off of himself after we all busted in the room.

"What? Sideswipe, damn it. I'm so sorry Sunstreaker. If I had more time I would have been able to save him. I really am sorry. Alright everyone get into a line and I'll start the screening process." Ratchet says and you can tell he fells guilty about not catching Sideswipe in enough time, I can't feel anything. I can't believe that he's gone. I just slide down the wall and stay there.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ten hours later  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ratchet sighs and lets Prime know that he's in good condition now to get the hell off the ark while he deals with me. I don't say anything while he tugs me up and over to a berth to cheek me over. I hope I have it too. I really do. If Sideswipe is gone, I don't want to be here. He says nothing and starts to scan me while poking and prodding away. Half an hour later he sighs and stops.

"Your fine Sunstreaker. Listen I know your hurting right now; but I need to know what Sideswipe came in contact with it so that I can check it over, and I need his body Sunstreaker. I need to decontaminate it." He tells me. My head snaps up at that. What did he mean, he needs his body?! Didn't he already have it!

"What in the pit do you mean! You already have his body! Why didn't you just tell me straight off the he was deactivated! Why let him write to me like that! For Primus sake nobody knew! I could have been there with him!" I snarled and launched myself at him and punched him square in the face plate, cracking it. He didn't even try and stop the hit to his chest area or to his chassis. He simply wrapped his arms around me and dragged me forward. I started to sob on his shoulder.

"I want Sideswipe back! I can't be without him, Ratchet please." I whispered the last part knowing that he already knew what I wanted. He sighed and held me tighter.

"Your at 89 percent. I can make a hole in your main pump lines. It'll be over in an hour." He told me softly. I knew he hated doing this. He hated it, but he had done it for spark-bonds before as well. I nod and sit still while he makes the cut into the line. I crawl and lean against the wall of the ark.

"Ratchet I want to be near him, please." I tell him softly as I feel the life flowing out of me. He looks up but nods.

"Just tell me where he is and I'll go collect him." He tells me gently. I blink, he really doesn't have his body?

"Ratchet, don't you have his shell?" I ask him confused as pit.

"Why would I have his body. I didn't even know he had the virus. I would have been searching for a cure harder had I known." He told me gently and ran a scan over me.

"You didn't know he had New Years? He was all alone when he deactivated?!" Now I really hate myself! I shove his letters as proof under ratchets optics. Ratchet's optics widens and he jumps forward and starts to seal off my main pumps to stop the leaks all the while cursing up a storm. I struggle a bit but he holds me down and finishes the repairs.

"What are you fragging doing?!" I demanded of him at once when he finally got off of me.

"New Years, you idiot, is not a virus! It's a human holiday! You had me go threw ten hours of pain and nearly deactivate you because he wanted to spend some time with you! Get OUT!!!!!!!!! Get out and if you come back for anything but life threatening wounds I will transform you into a soap dispenser! You Fragging idiot!" I could hear the relief in his vocal box. I jump up and start running remembering what Bumblebee told me earlier I had 15 minutes to be there on time. I didn't care about all the chaos I just created, I just wanted to see my brother; my lover, my everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Fifteen minutes later  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was at the clearing in the woods next to the river just as it hit ten to midnight. There in the clearing was Sideswipe, moon light dancing across his form while he sat on a huge black rock outcropping with a few cans of Energon off to the side and my painting things right in front of him. On the way over I had downloaded all I could about the holiday and learned that it was simply about being together with the people, or in our case mechs, that you loved and cared about the most.

With a sigh I walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug and whispered over and over that I loved him, and that he was never to leave me, not ever. At midnight I pulled him forward and kissed him. Just as the night sky light up with hundreds of different colors. It was beautiful. I pulled him closer and growled a bit before letting my hands start to roam around his chassis, feeling for seems only I know how to touch so as to have him moaning under me. He chuckles, indulges me for a minute then pulls back and hands me some of the Energon.

"So did you like the deluxe supreme package?" He asked me while letting his hands trail down my arm and to pull me back into his embrace.

"What deluxe supreme package?" I asked slightly confused again, wondering if it was something to do with the holiday again.

"The one I had Bluestreak hand to you! Don't tell me the kid swiped it! I know he's good to do it if he wants, but he shouldn't have done anything more then I asked him." Sideswipe said slightly miffed that Bluestreak would do that to him. I blinked and remembered that he had given me an envelope as well. I pulled it out opened it and saw the certificate inside it. Sideswipe blinked slightly when he saw it.

"What; you don't like the place or something?" He asked with a small pout. I kissed him again and pulled him into my lap.

"Nah, just a slight confusion, nothing I couldn't handle." I state, when he glares at me I chuckle and tell him what had happened. He's staring at me like I've grown a second head. Then whacks me over my head and pulls off my lap angrily.

"What I can still use it! Look, we can go together yeah." I ask going to pull him back into my lap again.

"I don't care about that. You will never do that again! If you ever try to have yourself deactivated again just because I was I'll kick your aft when you come to the pit by me, do you hear me! I mean it Sunny!" He growls but lets me pull him back into my arms and kiss down the side of his neck in order to apologies. He sighs and leans back.

"I don't ever want you to deactivate Sunny. I love you. That what I wanted to show you today. That no matter what time, what place, or how long we've been apart, I'll always end my day, week, month, and year with you. See you're the only bot on earth that I love Sunny." He tells me before turning in my lap and kissing me as the sky lights yellow and red. I kiss him back without hesitation. I look over and see the picture of us side by side looking at each other in the middle of a clearing with the moon and all sorts of yellows and reds are painted in the sky. Underneath us in his cursive he has 'I want to start every year with you'; but it's the small saying where the painters signature should have been that makes me like this picture the most; it says simply 'forever together.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it!!!! Please leave a review after all you already read it, you might as well just finish it up with a review!


End file.
